1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a child-proof button, and in particular to one having a plastic cover which is closely engaged with the mechanical parts, thereby preventing children from separating the button by biting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional button generally has a plastic cover made by injection molding, which encloses the surface of the metal button body. However, the plastic cover cannot be firmly engaged with the metal body, so that the plastic cover will often and easily disengage from the metal body portion. Children are very curious and may bite the button. This will make the plastic cover separate from the metal body portion, and the child may easily swallow the plastic cover, which is hazardous to their health.
This invention is related to a child-proof button, and in particular to one having a plastic cover which is closely engaged with the mechanical parts, thereby preventing children from separating the button by biting.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a child-proof button which has a plastic cover which can be firmly engaged with the metal body portion, thereby preventing the child from separating the button by biting, and therefore preventing the child from swallowing the button.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a child-proof button which can be easily manufactured and processed, thereby increasing the productivity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a child-proof button in which the metal component parts are made by die-casting, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a child-proof button includes a base formed with a tubular portion at one end thereof, and a disc portion at another end thereof, the tubular portion being used for riveting, the disc portion having a plurality of notches, a metal body portion made of zinc and by die-casting and having a plurality of pawls at a circumferential edge thereof and a recess at a center thereof, the metal body portion being provided with a plurality of through holes, the base being fitted in the metal body portion with some of the notches coincident with the through holes, the metal body portion together with the base being further processed with injection molding and plastic not only covers the metal body portion but also enters coincident the through holes and the notches, thereby forming a plastic cover even more firmly attached to the metal body portion.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.